User talk:SoftRoseHeartz
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:SoftRoseHeartz page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- PhineasFlynn123 (Talk) 04:10, October 28, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. SoftRose, I don't really think you have what it takes to be an admin. So I have a better idea. If you are willing to start your wiki, advise me on what will it be called and it's link. I'll create the wiki and maintain it for you. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, you (with Isabee account) need to make me BOTH admin and bureaucrat for that. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 13:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't ask questions. You simply need to support the community like an admin. Oh, and when you go to my user page on PFFSWRM, click on the "User Contributions". There is where you will find "User rights management." Tick all of the tickable boxes. Then do the same thing there. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 13:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) How many articles should I make? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 14:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Look, no one's going to delete the freakin' wiki. I don't curse anyone, and the guy I'm fightin' with is not a new user at all. So please stop acting like you own the wiki, thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Done. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 14:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ojkayz, [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 20:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC)